twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Hooves Orphanage
General Info Ponyville's Open Hooves Orphanage is the central foal care operation for Ponyville's homeless youth population run by its Grand Caretaker Mother Goose/Mama Goosey/ Mrs.Goose ( ). It has all the necessities growing young ones could ever need (all donated by Ponyville's kindly residents) and we heavily encourage our foals going to school. While it may seem like a fairly good sized, three story building, the orphanage is enchanted and is bigger on the inside. With every new filly or colt that joins, it almost seems like the beds multiply for them... or the dinner table extends. There's never not enough room at Open Hooves! Visiting times every day are 8AM EST to 9PM EST. Orphanage Breakdown This is a full breakdown of every floor of the orphanage. Rooms that are off limits to the little ones are marked with *'''. (Maps are only approximate.) Ground Floor- * '''Main Hall- The first room you enter at the orphanage. It's professionally set up, with a main desk and filing cabinets. This is most often where one would find Mother Goose's large family of cats. Just ignore them. Except for Mable. She's a grumpy old gal' that deserves her pets... Ok, maybe pet all of them... * Kitchen*- Where the homemade magic happens every morning, afternoon, and evening. This is full of sharp knives and heavy pots and pans, no place for a child, but don't worry! Foals can see the staff through the open window between the kitchen and the dining room! * Dining room- A loooong room with a loooong wooden table to contain many little ponies for breakfast, lunch, and dinnertime. Remember, good ponies excuse themselves from the table before they leave! * Meeting Rooms- These are where visitors can pull certain fillies or colts to the side for some alone time. Their contents vary, but they may include a couch, a radio, playthings, etc.There are no locks on these doors for safety purposes. 2nd Floor- * Playroom- The big one! A large room full of toys, books, beanbag chairs, blanket and pillow fort materials, a master radio/ record player, etc. This is where Mother Goose reads to the little ones before bedtime. * Bunk Room- Or "the room with all the beds". Each set of one upper and lower bed is stationed in a neat, straight order along each wall. At the base of each set is a chest for the belongings of the two little ones assigned to the beds (Also includes cribs). * Supply Room*- Where cleaning and toiletry supplies are kept, along with the fabric washing and drying station. * Bathrooms- For brushing your mane and combing your teeth! I-I mean, brushing your teeth and combing your mane! (Map WIP) 3rd Floor- * Staff Bunk Rooms*- Set up similarly to the foal bunk rooms, but with more storage space and a few commodities. * Mother Goose's Room**- Absolutely nopony is allowed in here! Mrs. Goose has been very mindful of her privacy since she was a little one, and after the humdrum of everyday, she likes to have a place where she can completely escape work. She also pines for the safety or her porcelain figure cabinet. * Attic Entrance*- Misc. storage/ memory keeping. Is mostly rented out by mice. (Map WIP) Being a Part of the Orphanage Family Staff The orphanage is always looking for volunteers, whether bunk-in or not. Speak with Mrs. Goose to apply for your desired place. Volunteer jobs include... * Kitchen Staff * Janitorial Staff * Caretakers * Teachers * Front Desk Staff * and more... Please DM Mother Goose if you'd like to fill a position. If you are approved, you may add yourself and your position to the Current Residents list. Foals If you are a foal in need of a home, please read this wiki in its entirety, then DM Goose on the character that will be placed in the orphanage. You are always welcome to come in and make yourself at home. But we do have some rules here at Open Hooves, and you need to respect them! # Inside voices! Especially if we have visitors! # No activity or outside visitors after 9 PM EST! That's bedtime around here! # No trespassing in Staff-only rooms. This rule is here for your safety! # No flowers, fungi, detector plants, or any other pollen/spore emitting plants! It sets off Mrs. Goose's allergies something awful! # No food in the visiting rooms! # Stay on your best behavior! # Do not bully others, or you may have to face Mrs. Goose herself! # Share with others! The toys belong to everypony! (Young ones are not required to share any belongings they came to the orphanage with. These may be very personal and are only shared at the discretion of the foals themselves.) # No leaving the orphanage without the accompanyment of staff and Goose's permission. Current Residents (May be out of date, but will try to keep updated as much as possible.) DO NOT RP WITH CHARACTERS AS IF THEY ARE RESIDENTS UNTIL YOU SEE THEM ON THE LIST!!! WE ARE NOT TRYING TO BE EXCLUSIVE, JUST ORGANIZED!!! Character No-nos: * NO stolen OCs. (Punishable by blacklisting.) * NO fanon/ canon characters. * NO aged-down OCs. (OCs must have started as a child. No filly/ colt versions of OCs.) * NO Crossover OCs. ("Ponymon", ponified characters, etc.) Adoption Process Now the part that everyone loves! Isn't it almost every foal's wish to have a family all their own? While this is done primarily OOC between the adopter and adoptee, in RP, adults are welcome to come in during the visiting period each day to meet the current residents and get to know them. If you aren't sure but would like to get to know a little one more, you can schedule time in the Meeting Rooms! If you select your little cutie, you will have to fill out some paperwork, and a 20 bit adoption fee will be owed. If you and a foal decide to become a family, please DM me, and delete yourself from the Current Residents list. DO NOT harass foal players that do not want to join your family or you will be put on the Blacklist. For more information, please read Azure Nocturne's ( ) Notes On The Adoption Process for Foals & Potential Adopters for more information. Visitors General visitors are welcome during visiting hours, but you can't just appear in the orphanage. This is a mistake always seen in new players sometimes referred to as "character warping". Also, please use the front door. Why would you appear in the window of an orphanage like a creeper? You'll just get the blinds closed in your face. OOC Information * I see this far too often, so I'm laying it out right now. Your character does not have to be their orphan status. No pony in this PG universe will have a "my parents are dead" or "I was abandoned in the streets and left to die" backstory. No staff will or should ask about your original parents or where they are, and I encourage you to ignore those questions from others. Even a simple "Idunno'!" will do. * While I won't always be on Mother Goose's account, I get notifications for her. If you ever need anything, mention or DM her! * Again, please don't break canon. While it's always a bit sad to not have parents, this is a place of hope, joy, and acceptance! I don't take kindly to edgy roleplayers, nor "half-changeling half-dragon alicorn princesses". This isn't a place for sad orphan characters. This is a place to find Parent/ Child roleplay partners. * For both foals and staff reading this wiki for the first time; It is manditory that you DM Goose the message "Doncha' know" when you have read EVERYTHING on this page. * If you are rude to me, staff, or others OOC, you will be blocked and ignored, no exceptions. * I do not roleplay with stolen OCs. If I discover you have stolen art or an OC in general, you will be blocked unless you change your ways. I personally take commissions for icons, and you can inquire about commissioning me on any of my accounts if you need a replacement. * We prefer to only RP with @mlp accounts that RP within the universe. If I see that you RP with non-twitterponies, you most likely will not be approved for play. * Do not spam mentions. Do you know how incredibly annoying it is to have to see a notification for every tweet of a conversation you don't want to be part of? Use them to direct attention, not to force it. * Do not start large arcs with your character unless you clear it with Goose in DMs first. You may interrupt something that the staff has planned. Blacklist The blacklist is for accounts/players that are banned from interacting with the orphanage family. They have either refused to behave or have been inappropriate in RP or OOC. For this reason, you should not interact with them in the orphanage setting, or else you may suffer punishment as well. Breaking rules results in warnings, too many warnings and you are placed on the blacklist with a "Blacklist Update Warning" tweet. If you feel someone needs to be placed on the list, please don't hesitate to send me screenshots or anything harmful they send to you or others. * Splash Flicker ( ) * Arnold Brands ( )/ Newsflock Wesker ( ) * Devin ( ) * Tails ( ) * Sonic ( ) * . Category:Ponyville Locations